Maiden in White
by Misleid
Summary: Totally AU. " This is a yuki-onna! Sent to end us! Our sacrifice was not enough!" Everyone gasped at his accusation. Her yellow ringed eyes opened wide with surprise. "I'm not a Yuki-onna" She cried out. Her heart beating against her chest like crazy. Read and Review. RikuoxTsurara
1. Chapter 1

It was like her life around her was falling and breaking into tiny pieces of razor sharp glass pieces, cutting her body and soul every time they hit her skin. The cold wind played with her raven hair as her big blue eyes were frozen shut. Her ones rosy lips were blue and her cheeks pale as the snow.

Her clothes weren't thick enough to ward out the cold, but did it truly matter? She didn't think so. She was the gift to Gods of the mountains, given to them so they could bring prosperity to her ones beloved village.

She like all the other girls before her accepted her faith with smiles on their faces, but in reality, in the inside she was screaming for someone to save her. She was scared for what her future holds for her.

Would the Gods accept her and save her from damnation or will they let her suffer all alone in the cold mountains.

Soon her fear turned into hot boiling anger. Why was she chosen? Was it because she didn't mean anything to her fellow villagers? There were plenty of other girls who would love to take her place. Those naive girls believing that the gods will spare them and give them a life of luxury.

She knew it wasn't real. Every time she tried to voice her opinions her parents would scold her and threaten her to keep her mouth shut. Still, even if she got threatened she still believed that deep down in their hearts that they loved her and would protect her like any parents would.

One night when she and her mother were cooking food, her father came home with a strange smirk on his tanned face. His brown eyes were glinting with the soft glows that emitted from the fire.

She knew by the way he kept glancing her way during dinner that it had something to do with her. When she and her mother were told the news, the tiny little hope that her parents loved her banished away from her as her mother and father jumped and laughed in joy.

For the next seven days she was incased in a shrine, sitting stock still as villagers came to her and gave her gifts for her to present to the Gods that protected their little village.

When the last offering was finally made she was blessed by a priest and delivered to the mountains by the villages' strongest men.

It has been 3 days since then and she ate almost all of the food offerings the villager has given her. 3 days of mindless torture as she sat stock still in her little portable shrine.

Finally when she decided to step out she was hit with an angry snow storm. Now she was crouched in the freezing snow as her life was slowly slipping away.

"I h-h-at-te th-e-em" She stuttered out as cold tears slipped from her shut eyes. Her body was filled with anger and regret, she didn't want to die; it wasn't her time yet, she knew it. She wanted to get revenge at least once before she finally dies and goes to the afterlife.

She wanted to see their shocked and scared faces as she rips their lives away from them, she wants to see the village burn down in the ground and listen to the beautiful sounds of their screaming and crying.

Most of all she wanted to see her parents one more last time and ask them why they gave her up like that without fight.

She let out one agonizing roar of hate, anger and fear as she passed out, her body falling to the ground as the snow slowly piled upon her dying body.

….

Her body was numb, her cold fingers playing with the snow, the full moon casting a beautiful glow upon the snow littered land.

The storm has long passed as she could feel a heavy pile on top of her. Pushing the snow away she slowly sat up and stared at her surroundings. The small shrine was buried and only the tip of the small roof pointed out of the snow. Cold almost lifeless trees surrounded her like a circle. She frowned as she held her hand up before her face and stared at it for a few more seconds.

She could feel that something was not right; her body didn't feel cold or pain, just absolute numbness. She stood up and took a few steps forward when she heard some shuffling in the snow. She stopped, her eyes narrowing slightly as she concentrated on the noise.

She heard the shuffling once again before she stepped aside and a small blue orb flew past her face and fell in the snow. She gasped when she felt something cold and sticky start to bloom at the side of her face. She wiped her cheek with her fingers and gasped when she saw the blood. Did that blue thing just cut her?

She looked at it and frowned when it kept floating right just above the snow, its soft fire like aura swaying with each passing breeze.

"What are yo-blragh" The blue orb flew right up her mouth as she was speaking. She could feel a terrifying coldness spreading from her mouth to her face and neck.

Struggling to breathe she clawed the thing with her nails and tried in vain to pull it away from her mouth. But it seemed like it was too late as it burrowed her way down her throat and into her stomach.

"aaah! It hurts!" She cried out as she could feel all of her energy leave her body. She fell to her knees and clutched her stomach as the cold feeling spread all over her body and suddenly all the pain from before stopped.

Sniffling she looked up to the moon, wondering what was happening to her. Her body was freezing, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually rather nice.

She stood up on shaky legs and stumbled towards a tree, she let out a shaky breathe and squeaked in surprise when the tree was suddenly covered in ice.

She took a few steps back in panic and turned around. She had to get back to the village, she needed help!

Running at her top speed, she zoomed by the frozen trees and down the rough mountain. She noticed that the nearer she gets to the bottom of the mountain, the less snow she saw. Finally seeing familiar ground she stopped and took a deep breath and sighed, the ground and trees before her were all suddenly incased in thick ice.

Scared and regretting her decision to go back to her village she turned around and hit something hard, gasping she stumbled back to the ground and quickly hid her face behind her sleeve.

"You…" The voice of her father echoed in the air as she looked up with big eyes. The man before her was shaking with fear as he stared at her, a torch held in his hand.

She smiled up at him "F-father!" She jumped from the ground and wrapped her arms around his waist. The man was stiff and suddenly pushed her off.

She fell to the ground with an 'thud' as she could feel tears spring from her eyes.

"Be gone demon!" He roared as he waved the torch into her face. "Father it's me!" She cried out as she crawled on her knees away from him. He grabbed her long hair and pulled her up to her feet. Crying out in pain and shame she was dragged into the middle of the village as her father yelled for everyone to wake up and come out.

Soon almost every member of the village were gasping at the spectacle before them; the father of their latest sacrifice was holding a beautiful girl by her hair.

"What's the meaning of this?" One of them asked as the girl was sobbing and hiding her face from their view.

"The Gods has dammed us all" Her father yelled, spit flying from his chapped lips, he tugged at her hair and made her face the villager. She couldn't bare to see any of their faces, so she kept her eyes shut.

"This! This is a yuki-onna! Sent to end us! Our sacrifice was not enough!" Everyone gasped at his accusation.

"LIES!" A woman screamed in the background "She looks like any other girl!" A man exclaimed.

"Oh? Well look! Open your eyes girl!" and like the good little daughter she was she opened her eyes and gazed upon the people who stood before her. They gasped and quickly shuffled backwards. Some men were muttering while some women were screaming and crying.

"Look at her eyes! Yellow and ringed, sign of a demon! A Yuki-onna!" Her father bellowed as he pulled her hair even more.

"W-what? I'm no Yuki-onna!" She cried out.

"Silence woman!" A man cried out as several people went back to their huts and brought out big logs that were lit on fire. They were chanting as they tied her to a post, crying and struggling against the harsh rope she begged for them to spare her, but her pleas were left on deft ears as she was set aflame.

"NO!" She cried out as she could feel a strange surge pulse through her body "Leave me alone" She whispered as once again anger over threw her fear.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled as a strange cold wind blew past her. She closed her eyes and could hear distant crying and screams of pain. She stayed there, her eyes closed as she could feel some surreal strength filled her once weak body.

Opening her eyes she could see her father kneeling before her, eyes empty, his face seemed to have age fifty years, staring up at her in awe.

"A-ami!" He whispered her name. Her voice cracking with fear.

She smiled down on him "I am Tsurara" and she bent down and kissed him on the cheek, his body was quickly enveloped in ice, just like the rest of the village and its people.

…

_And that was chapter one._

_What do you guys think? Yes? No? _

_Criticism much appreciated_

_Flames are not_

_Remember to leave a review! It makes me happy :D _


	2. Chapter 2

I have to admit that I really didn't much effort into this chapter. So yea, half-assed

…..

"My child! My child!" A frantic woman screeched as she ran around the village. Her dark brown eyes were wide with fear as most of the villagers quickly hid from her with looks of annoyance on their faces. Her chest and legs burned with exhaustion as she refused to give up on her quest; her youngest daughter has gone missing and no one knows where she went. The only evidence of her disappearance was of a blanket with a trail of snow all around it.

"Go inside, you fool!" an older man yelled as he lead his small grandchildren inside. The frantic woman paid him no heed as she kept her search through the village. She passed by the village priestess's hut before turning around and barreled inside.

"Chiyako, what is the meaning of this?" The priestess asked as she walked over towards the sobbing woman. The priestess was considered one of the oldest women of the village, her hunched back and wrinkly skin always seemed to put the younger kids on edge, but her friendly nature and calming smiles always made them relax around her.

"Mikoto- sama, my youngest child has gone missing" she said as she huffed and wiped away some sweat from her forehead.

The priestess said nothing, only looking at the worried woman in front of her. She sighed and nodded her head.

"How do you know she has gone missing?" she asked her voice gruff as her eyes narrowed and became serious.

"My husband and I found her blanket near the back of our home with a trail of snow around it" she said. Mikoto only nodded and picked up her bow.

"Let us go" and so Chiyako lead the older female towards her home. Her husband and son stood outside and quickly looked up at them when they heard their footsteps approaching.

They bowed at Mikoto before they showed her where the shoe was. Mikoto frowned deeply when she saw the snow and could sense a faint demonic aura coming from it. Muttering under her breathe about annoying demons she quickly lead the family back inside.

"Your child was taken by a yuki-onna" she said. Chiyako burst out in tears, her husband looked away with a scowl on his face and their son looked absolutely fascinated and a bit fearful as the priestess quickly explained about the demonic aura around the pile of snow.

"But, what would she want with my daughter?" the husband asked.

"I do not know, but we must find her, who knows what it would do to her" the priestess walked outside and motioned for the husband to follow her.

"Come, you and I shall go look for her" and with a tearful goodbye to his family and a promise of safety, they followed the snow trail.

…

"My lady, we've been following the snow trail for a while now, I feel as we've been going around in circles" Tenzo admitted as he glanced at Mikoto.

"We're almost there" she replied back, pulling an arrow out for just in case. He only nodded his head as he gripped his machete with force. He was going to save his daughter with all the power he had.

Soon enough a gusting cold wind seemed to push at them a little as their surroundings were covered in thick ice. Tenzo felt a bubble of fear form in his chest as he frantically scanned for his daughter. Mikoto had her arrow read for a clean shot as she murmured under her breathe, her black eyes narrowed when she senses a little spike in yoki behind her, she quickly turned around and released her arrow. The arrow disappeared behind the bushes; everything was silent. No one spoke, no animals could have been heard and it was like the wind suddenly stopped blowing.

The silence was ringing in Tenzo's ears and he was about to crack and ask Mikoto if they could keep going when he heard his daughter's voice.

"Tou-chan!" His heart stopped for a millisecond before he turned around and saw his young daughter being held in the arms of a beautiful looking girl; her skin was pale as snow, her eyes a dark blue. Her nose almost invisible by how small it was and her blue and black hair seemed to cascade down her back like a waterfall. She was wearing a white furisode with butterfly patterns at the bottom of her sleeves. She along with his daughter was smiling at them. A sigh of utter relief left his lips as he smiled gratefully at the woman in front of him.

"Thank you." He said as he fell to his knees

"For what?" she asked, her voice was so surreal and beautiful like her appearance.

"For bringing back my daughter" he said.

_Fool _the priestess thought as she stepped before him and aimed her arrow at the demon.

"Mikoto-sama, what are you doing?" Tenzo asked as he tried to pull the bow and arrow away from her. The woman resisted as she noticed the yuki-onna's smile widened, her blue eyes flashed before they turned dark red with rings.

"She's the yuki-onna you fool" she said, Tenzo stopped and looked back at the woman who held his daughter in death's grip.

"My sweet child" the woman cooed as she caressed his daughter's face, her nails seemed to leave red streaks each time she let her fingers dance on her skin. Her amber eyes looked up at him and her lips twitched into a smile. With her eyes still on him she bent down and kissed his daughter's cheek. The image of his daughter suddenly changed and turned into a rotting corpse of a young girl; the ones rosy cheeks turned sunken and hollow, her tan skin turned grey and her head lulled back and snapped off her body; it now lay as a skull with two empty holes staring right at him.

His mouth hanged open as chill of utter fear coursed through his numb body; he cried out in despair as he fell to his knees, his eyes were locked on the skull before.

_My daughter. Dead. She is dead. She is dead, the snow bitch killed her. DEAD_

_D….E…A…D…DEAD_

With a roar of pure hatred he pushed the priestess out of his way and aimed for the yuki-onna. Mikoto grunted in pain as her bow fell and felt a cold chill creep up her legs. Grinning maniacally the woman dodged the males attack and leaned forward, her lips were slightly puckered and she grabbed his head with both her hands and kissed him on the lips. Tenzo turned limp as his body was quickly drained of life. She dropped his body when she was done and smiled at the old priestess whose legs she has frozen.

"Do not worry" she said to the priestess who vainly tried to pry herself from the ice.

"The child is too beautiful to kill" she said as she walked towards a bush and pulled out an unconscious girl and laid it in front of the priestess. "The father was young and handsome as well, would have spared him if he didn't attack" a chuckle escaped from her as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Why did you kidnap the girl?" Mikoto asked.

The yuki-onna stopped and glanced behind her "I needed a thrill" and she disappeared right before Mikoto's eyes.

…

She sat at the edge of a cliff, her red eyes narrowed as her thoughts wandered; she was so _bored_. She has been living as a yuki-onna for many years already and it was less than thrilling. Maybe once in a while she'll kill a human and eat up their lives, but other than that she didn't really do anything; only wandering the snowy terrains.

Her life was _boring. _

Staring off to space: her thoughts kept coming back to the small girl she kidnapped. Her heart yearned for a child. A child to call her own, but it was so difficult to have one.

She was of course capable of having children with a man, but she didn't need a man or more like she didn't want to go through all the trouble of getting a man to fall in love with her.

She was beautiful, so it would be fairly easy, but still she hated the thought of letting a man touch her like some whore. A shiver and a distant memory passed by before she shook it off and sighed.

If she wanted a child then she would need help from _her. _With a frown on her face she stood up and started to walk away from the familiar snowy terrain to the more mildly warm climate.

In the horizon she could see a small dot, and the more she walked and the closer she got, the small dot slowly started to resemble a small village, but her destination was not the village: it was of a small hut that was hidden in the forest around it. Circling the village she soon found the small run down hut she was looking for. She could see the fear surrounding it; hiding it from human eyes. Smirking she passed through the fear and towards the entrance. She didn't knock or indicate she was outside before she stepped in and saw the woman she was looking for.

The woman slowly turned around and gave her a bone chilling smile, her skin white as hers gleamed in the dark, her pink eyes seemed to stare into her own red ones, white hair held in a loose ponytail swished as she walked over towards her, and she grabbed her hand and held for a few seconds before letting go and stepping back.

"What is it do you need?" she asked with her wispy voice.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this _"I want a child" _No use prolonging this visit. _She frowned and turned head away as the woman started to cackle.

"A child? What in the seven worlds's made _you _want a child?" She cackled some more as she turned around and went to sit down. She followed suit by sitting a few feet away from her.

"It's easy to conceive" she paused as a sly smile made her face "you'll just need a ma-"

"Enough!" She cut her off, her eyes blazed as her fear leaked a little "I _know" _

The woman blinked at her before a knowing look flashed before her eyes.

"Aaahh, I see" she nodded to herself "You don't want to have a child with a man" she raised her eyebrow in a silent question, wondering if she was right or not. She only nodded her head in return.

"Well, that's easy my child!" she smiled widely at her.

She _hated _that smile.

"Lie down my child and expose your chest to me" she said as she turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

She didn't move an inch and waited till the woman came back and when she saw that she did not follow her instructions, she frowned.

"Setsura" hearing her name leaving the woman's lips made her face turn red. "You can trust me"

Not saying anything she hesitated before she lay down on the floor with her chest exposed. She felt so_ vulnerable _and wanted to just wrap her body up and leave, but her need for this child was stronger than her need to cover herself, so she bit back her nerves and laid stock still.

The woman dipped her hands in a bowl that was filled with water, she closed her eyes and hummed under her breathe. A few mind killing seconds later her hand glowed blue before she plunged her hand deeply into her chest.

A hot fiery pain spread through her chest and body as she screamed, solid ice tears fell from her eyes and broke into tiny pieces as they hit the floor. She screamed until her voice turned hoarse, her body shook as the woman kept digging deep inside her. Her nerves kept sending her bodies into uncontrollable spasms, but the woman did not stop from her mission; her pink eyes were sharp in concentration as her hand kept searching for that _light. _

"S-s-stop!" She finally stuttered out as her back arched in a last effort to try to shake her off, but she only shushed her before she 'aha'd' and slowly pulled her hand out.

She stared in wonder as the woman pulled out a small blue orb with a gentle aura surrounding it. She stared at the orb in amazement as she tried to sit up; the woman held her down and wiggled her finger in her face before she wrapped the orb in a soft red cloth. She kept Setsura down as she pulled out a small vile from her sleeves that was filled with a lavender colored liquid.

"What is that?" she asked gruffly; her throat still sore from all her screaming.

"This will take the pain away" the woman answered as she rubbed the liquid all over her chest.

"And what is that?" she asked as she pointed at the orb.

The woman smiled "With that you can make any human child your own" she helped Setsura slowly sit up.

"The child can be a newborn, toddler or teenager!" she exclaimed as she handed it over "but, there is one thing though"

"And what is that?"

"For the human to become your child" she paused as she mulled over her words "they must be recently deceased for it to work and unless you want to go through that again I suggest you choose carefully and be patient!"

"I understand" and she thanked the woman and left, cringing every time she took a step, but the more she walked the more the pain dulled away.

….

_7 days later _

….

She has found her; her new daughter. She was a human of a nearby village that worshipped the mountain gods and she was to be a sacrifice for good luck. She saw how the human males just left her in the middle of a snowy clearing. The small shrine was filled with offerings and the girl; who sat stock straight and slowly ate the food she came with.

She circled the shrine for days before she got bored, the blue orb held safely against her chest as she frowned. She needed to girl to be dead for this to work, but she could feel all of her negative energy pouring out of the shrine; she was sure that if she died she would probably turn into a youkai, so she would have to hurry.

As she was thinking she suddenly heard a creak and the door to the shrine open, the girl stepped out and she took her chance, closing her eyes she let out a deep breath as she blew a storm towards the girl. Soon the girl was quickly covered in snow.

She could hear the girl cursing and screaming in rage before silence rang in her ear, with a giddy smile she quickly made her way towards her and pushed the snow away from her face. The girl was beautiful and she would make the perfect daughter.

As she unwrapped the orb from the cloth she felt a pulse coming from the girl, frowning she looked down and gasped.

_She's already turning into a youkai! I need to hurry_

Stuffing the cloth in her sleeve she opened the girl's mouth and pushed the orb through, but it didn't work; she was met with resistance. The more she pushed the more resistance she felt.

Growling in frustration she formed a fist and punched down hard on the orb; a light shot out at her and pushed her into the air, yelling out in surprise she smacked her head on a rock and passed out.

…

The world slowly came into focus as she noticed that she had a giant pile snow on top of her, shoving the snow away she slowly sat up and groaned. _What happened?_

Getting up she staggered her way towards the clearing. "_Fuck!" _She cursed angrily as she noticed the girl and her orb was nowhere to be found. _Son of a bitch _

She was _angry _she didn't want to go through that process ever again and she lost her orb!

_Be patient! _She could hear the woman's mocking voice inside her mind as she cursed and cursed again and her cursing suddenly she stopped when she and oddly frozen tree.

A smile graced her lips as she noticed a trail of random frozen trees and giant mounds of snow.

"My daughter" she breathed out as she happily followed. The more she followed the more she noticed the climate change from snow to warmth, grass and trees with leaves.

_Don't tell me she's actually going back to that horrid village _speeding her pace she finally made it to the village and hid herself behind the trees.

The humans had her tied to a post and they had torches.

"Tsurara!" she whispered as she hid herself with her fear and quickly made her way towards her child and before she could freeze them all her new daughter yelled in distress and let out gust of wind, freezing almost everyone, but a single man.

The man was on his knees, staring up at her with wide and frightened eyes "A-ami" the man whispered.

She quickly made her way towards her daughter "Tsurara" she breathed out as the girl looked down at her human father and smiled "I am Tsurara" she said, bending down and kissing his cheek; Freezing him entirely.

Oh yes, she was definitely her daughter.

…

_Anndd chapter end!_

_Thank you for reading_

_Remember to review =) _


End file.
